prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Graves
| birth_place = Tuckahoe, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Phoenix, Arizona | billed = | trainer = | debut = September 28, 2013 | retired = }} Joe Graves (December 23, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Graves began his wrestling career on September 28, 2013 in a match for the European Wrestling Promotion, where he lost to Cannonball Grizzly at EWP Wrestling Festival 2013. He returned to EWP the following year on September 20, 2014 at EWP Wrestling Festival 2014, losing to Michael Kovac by disqualification. Graves wrestled his first and only match in International Wrestling Federation at IWF Desert Storm on May 18, 2014 teaming with Josh Jones & Kraven Knight in a Three On One Handicap match won by Tyshaun Prince. Graves also wrestled once in Future Stars Of Wrestling on December 19, 2014 at FSW Against All Odds, joining a 20-man Royal Rumble match won by Lance Hoyt. PREMIER Wrestling (2014-present) On November 22, 2014, Graves made his debut in PREMIER Wrestling at PREMIER: Kratos vs. Dutra in a match against Timothy Thatcher that ended in a time limit draw. Graves returned on March 20, 2015 at PREMIER VIII: Kratos Vs. Lewis, soundly defeating Thatcher within the time limit of their match. On June 7 at PREMIER IX: Kratos Vs. Drake, Graves defeated Buddy Royal. On September 19 at PREMIER X, Graves lost to Timothy Thatcher, before two months later on November 28 at PREMIER XI Embrace The Grind, Graves defeated Thatcher Round Robin Challenge title match. At this same event, he defended his challenge victory against Jeff Cobb. On March 6, 2016, Graves defeated JR Kratos at PREMIER XII Kratos Vs. Graves, to win the PREMIER Heavyweight Championship. The Gods Of War (2013-2016) Sometime between 2013 and 2014, Graves joined forces with Alexander Hammerstone and formed the tag team known from Day 1 as Gods of War. Graves and Hammerstone would assume numerous cosplay gimmicks including their most recognizable gimmicks portraying a Spartan (Graves) patterned from those depicted in the 2006 movie 300 and the Norse God of Thunder "Thor" (Hammerstone), accompanied to the ring by Graves' wife Valerie Rose (also portraying a goddess), this tag team would wrestle in promotions including Finest City Wrestling and Brian Kendrick's Wrestling Pro Wrestling. The teammates Graves and Hammerstone recently wrestled against each other on June 4, 2016 at PCW Relentless, where Graves defeated Hammerstone. Personal life Married to Valerie Rose since November 10, 2013. She accompanies Graves and his tag team partner Alexander Hammerstone as their valet, to the ring. Graves studied Psychology at St. Lawrence University in Canton, New York. In wrestling *'Finishers' *'Signature moves' *'Nicknames' :*''"God of Death"'' *'Managers and valets' :*Valerie Rose *'Teams and stables' :*Gods of War – with Alexander Hammerstone Championships and accomplishments *'PREMIER Wrestling' **PREMIER Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Category:1984 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:New York wrestlers Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Power Precision Pro Wrestling current roster Category:PREMIER Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:PCW ULTRA alumni